Leave
by TheGoddessJamie
Summary: Our characters get into a bit of trouble and have to suffer the consequences. *Mind Linkage*
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Leave

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Pairing:** Hermione/ Draco

**Summary:** Our characters get into a bit of trouble and have to suffer the consequences.

**A/N:** Hey guys, I don't have a beta for this, so please bear with the grammar and spelling mistakes. Also, I know this story will have smut in it, and it will get very detailed, so when that happens, I'll either stop posting on ff.net completely or, if I can be bothered ill make 'R' version, but, I will always post on my Harry Potter fan fiction site (http://)  feedthesoul.hyperboards.com so my work will always be updated there if anyone is interested, join.

I'm pissed off because this story got removed from my other account and I have no idea why, ff.net failed to provide a reason, and I made absolutely sure I followed all the rules before I posted it. So now, that account is barred, and I was forced to make a new one because I am happy with my story for I have done nothing wrong.

Enjoy the story.

"What?" came Hermione's voice, shrill and incredulous, her wand poised in her right hand ready to attack.

"You heard me Ms Granger," McGonagall said calmly, "You both need to be punished. I am absolutely sick of this inter house rivalry and hate!" she turned to look at Draco, and then back at Hermione, giving them both piercing looks, before she continued, "You will both be taught a lesson, you **will** get along, I will not have the potential head boy and head girl behaving this way!"

Malfoy, poised in an extremely similar position to Hermione, opened his mouth, he too seemingly about to protest. But McGonagall cut him off.

"No arguments Mr. Malfoy, you will both be punished for this despicable display of behavior," she looked around at the students who had been drawn to the corridor to witness the dual, "Everybody will please clear off, there is absolutely nothing to see here."

She began shooing the students away, frustrated, still keeping an eye on both 6th year students.

When she had managed to clear everyone off, she turned to her two culprits, gave them a stern look, and instructed them to follow her. They didn't know where they were going, but they had a pretty good idea.

It wasn't long before they reached the stone gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office, and by now, Hermione was so terrified at the prospect of getting into trouble that she was trembling slightly, and Draco, walking silently behind her sniggered at her fear.

She turned her head slightly to give him a filthy look, which only served to make the smirk on his ace grow wider.

 "Cockroach Cluster," They heard McGonagall say and the gargoyle began to turn slowly, and reveal a spiral stone staircase.

They all stepped onto the bottom step and waited for the staircase to take them up to Dumbledore's office. When they emerged a few seconds later it seemed as though Dumbledore was waiting for them, sitting at his desk, his bright eyes sparkling like a child's.

"Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall greeted the headmaster, then, gesturing towards Draco and Hermione, she continued, "I found these two on the second floor corridor, in quite a compromising situation. Albus, these two were on the verge of a dual before I found them, they may have done some serious harm to each other. I have positively well and truly had enough of the bickering and fighting between these two. Albus, something must be done."

"Why, I do believe you are quite correct Minerva, and I think I have the perfect idea for these two," he gave a small smile, his eyes still twinkling with delight. 

"Yes?" McGonagall pressed, a slight edge of delight to her voice.

Hermione looked positively terrified, her face was read, and her heartbeat was going a mile an hour.

Draco, on the other hand looked quite unperturbed, uninterested, and quite bored.

Dumbledore looked at the pair, knowing exactly what was going on in their minds, and gestured for them to take a seat, "Take a seat, and I will explain your punishment"

Between bouts of her fear and unjust, Hermione found it quite beyond ordinary that Dumbledore himself was getting involved in their punishment. Surely they weren't that bad. Perhaps Dumbledore had other intentions up his sleeve.

Both students took a seat across from Dumbledore, Hermione, still quite scared, but looking quite eagerly at the headmaster, awaiting his words, whilst Draco had sheer boredom etched on his face, his gray eyes boring into Dumbledore's sparkling ones.

"Professor McGonagall, may you please inform Professor Snape about this, and tell him to come up here as soon as he can. Oh, and tell him to bring a bottle of his finest _connectindium_ concoction. I'm sure he has a nice bottle stored somewhere in him office."

McGonagall nodded curtly and made her way out of Dumbledore's office.

**Hermione's POV**

"He did WHAT?" Ron was asking her incredulously, half an hour later, when she was back in the vicinity of their common room.

"I already told you Ron," Hermione sighed, "He made us drink the potion, he said it would take five or so hours to come into effect, but Its our punishment, and now I'll never get rid of Malfoy."

"Hermione, why didn't you just refuse to drink the potion?" came Harry's more reasonable voice from her other side.

"Because," Hermione faltered, "because we both did something wrong, and we have to be punished. I can't refuse punishment Harry."

"I'm surprised Malfoy didn't refuse," Ron interjected, "I mean, the dirty Slytherin bastard wouldn't have any of that would he? I mean, wouldn't he get his father down here or something?"

"Ron, you're forgetting, Lucious is in Azkaban, they caught him that night, remember?"  Harry gave Ron a light smack across the head.

"That's right," Ron mumbled, "still, I don't see Malfoy just taking it without argument."

"That's what got me wondering too," said Hermione, who had been quiet and thinking for some time.

"So anyway," Ron began teasingly, "What happened? What Snape say? Go on, tell us properly, you've hardly told us anything at all."

Hermione sighed, "Well, Malfoy was getting on my nerves, he was talking about you Harry, and it really got to me, I mean, I don't even know why, I usually just ignore him, but lately, its just so hard, I've been snapping a lot more. McGonagall has already caught us like 3 times, today was just the final straw for her I suppose, and I quite understand, I mean, we were breaking school rules."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, "Go on then."

"So, anyway…"

Flashback 

_"Hey mudblood!" she heard that cold drawling voice ringing her ears._

_But she ignored it._

_*Don't give in to his taunts. Just ignore him. He wants a rise out of you, ignore him.*_

_Suddenly she felt a hand grasping her arm. Hard. She spun around and glared daggers and the blonde devil that was standing in front of her, smirk firmly in place._

_"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped._

_"I don't like to be ignored, mudblood," he said somewhat maliciously._

_"Well, I don't necessarily pay any attention to stupid ferrets," Hermione snapped back, just as wickedly._

_"Oh, what's wrong Granger? Your not at all up to your usual standard of snap backs today, Potter got your tongue?" we winked at her._

_"Oh Malfoy, what's wrong? Don't you have a life of your own to worry about? And you have to delve into other peoples? Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't." she said bitterly._

_"No," he replied calmly, "No I mustn't, after all, I haven't got an ugly scar on my head, and I haven't got the world's most know-it-all lusting after me, God how I wish I had that life."_

_Hermione was seething with rage. Usually these words would mean nothing to Hermione and she would be able to ignore him and walk on. But for some reason, she was really angry, and everything he would say to her lately really got on her nerves._

_She felt inside her robes, and grabbed her wand, Malfoy, opposite her, seemed to realize what she was about to do, and did the same, flipping out his wand and ready to strike at the first sign that she would._

_"Go on Mudblood, just try it, jinx me, curse me, lets see what you've got," he provoked._

_"Give me a reason Malfoy, give me one little reason, and I swear I will. I swear it Malfoy!"_

_"Oh really? Hmm let me think then. How does it make you feel, that Potter wants that little Weasley slut?" he asked her, " not that she's very little anymore, nice set of legs on her that one, nice ass too, yeah, I do see why Potter likes her so much – "_

_"Shut up Malfoy!" He had struck a nerve._

_"Make me mudblood"_

_Hermione raised her wand, ready to strike, Malfoy did the same, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall interrupted them with her shrill voice._

**_End Flashback_**__

"Yeah, we know that part Hermione," Ron complained," tell us what Snape said!"

"Ok, Ok, said Hermione, "Well, like I had said earlier, Dumbledore got professor McGonagall to go and fetch Snape, with some potion called 'Connectindium' – "

"What's that?" asked Harry, his dark messy hair falling in strands over his soft gentle green eyes.

"It's a mind linking potion," Hermione replied simply, "Completely the worst thing to happen for me right now, me and Malfoy had to drink it, mine with an eyelash of Malfoy's, which might I add was completely disgusting to drink, and he had an eyelash of mine in his."

"So, I'm guessing your minds are linked right about now? How does it work?" asked Harry, interested now.

"Well, all the teachers would tell us was that our minds would be linked, and we would be able to invade each others thoughts. They refused to tell us anything else and Dumbledore said that we should find out for ourselves very soon."

"Wow Hermione, that's terrible," said Ron, " SO what are you going to do?"

"Well, there's nothing much I can do right about now is there? Its my punishment and I have to take it."

"Did they tell you how long for?" Ron asked.

"No, all they said was that they would not get rid of it until they thought we had learnt our lesson," Hermione replied, then turned to Harry, "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak Harry?"

"Umm, yeah, sure, why?"

"I wanted to go to the library and do a bit of research on this," she replied, "I'm hoping that there may be a way for me to block it somehow, or to some extent. I don't want Malfoy divulging into my thoughts and finding out about things I don't want him to know!"

"There has to be some way around that, I mean, the teachers wouldn't let it go that far would they?"

"I'm afraid so Ron." Hermione looked a bit angry.

"Well, looking on the bright side," Ron looked at his watch, "In about four hours, you can look into the mind of Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, and find out his own deepest darkest secrets, maybe you can find something for us to taunt him about eh?"

This put a smile on Hermione's face for the first time that evening, "yeah, just as long as I figure out how to do it before he does."

A/N: Hey guys, sorry, not a long first chapter, and not much happening between Draco and Hermione yet but I plan on it, so watch out. Also, this story might get a bit smutty, so when it gets to that part I'm going to stop posting on ff.net and continue posting on my site (http://)  feedthesoul.hyperboards.com is a Harry Potter fiction board.

I don't know how long it will take for it to become Nc-17 but don't worry, plenty of Draco/Hermione on the way. I'm just trying to establish the plot here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Leave

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Pairing:** Hermione/ Draco

**Summary:** Our characters get into a bit of trouble and have to suffer the consequences.

**A/N:** Thanks so, so much to spike; you've helped me a lot with my writing, and thank you so much for putting up with my incessant rambling and idea throwing in chat. Luv' ya! Also thanks to those who reviewed, enjoy the next part.****

**Last time:** "Well, looking on the bright side," Ron looked at his watch, "In about four hours, you can look into the mind of Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, and find out his own deepest darkest secrets, maybe you can find something for us to taunt him about eh?"

This put a smile on Hermione's face for the first time that evening, "yeah, just as long as I figure out how to do it before he does."

Hermione had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak that night, and had sought the comfort of the library, to help with her little 'situation'. She had found a countless number of books involving the Connectindium potion.

She had been pouring over the books for ages, trying to find a way in which she could control the potion, as not to interfere too much with her life. However, from what she had read and found out about it, she was fighting a losing battle. Hardly anything could stop the connectindium, and the very few spells and potions that could, were way too complex, and against all possible school rules.

It seemed as though Hermione Granger was going to have to deal with Draco Malfoy in her head until the teachers decided they had learnt their lesson.  She just had to figure out how to control her mind, and not let herself reveal any of her inner most thoughts.

She had found out quite a bit about the potion however, and the little she did find out, was extremely useful to her cause. The potion did in fact have an antidote, but it also wore off on its own, when the two who had drank it learnt to get along (that was definitely a losing battle), it also gave little facts about how the potion works.

'The connectindium potion, or 'Dimcon' is a very ancient potion invented by the ancient Greek goddess of beauty 'Aphrodite' who had been rejected by her lover for another woman. She used this potion to not only make him believe they were meant for each other, but to control his every thought. The potion backfired on her when she learnt that her lover, too, could do the exact same back to her.

The properties of the connectindium are that the two drinkers' each delve into each other's minds, linking them, and also revealing any thought the other may be having to them. The two drinker's can never be in each other's mind's at the same time, and it takes either very much concentration to delve into the mind of the drinker, or it could happen on the spare of the moment, either when that person wants you in their mind, or the other does not wish to be their at that moment.

The potion is mostly used to help wizards settle their differences and get along. That is when the potion wears off. However, recently, an antidote has also been invented. (See page 155) 

Whichever drinker is in the others mind at one time, can also learn to actually control the other, if concentrating extremely hard, making him or her say things they do not wish to say, or act in ways in which they do not usually act.

The two drinkers' also view each other's dreams every night, and may possibly also have the same dreams, their subconscious brewing the dreams themselves.'

_'This is so not good,' _was all that was running through Hermione's head, before she had fallen asleep, right there in the library, over one very large, heavy and thick book, called _'The ancient book of Linkage' _and then, in small writing as the sub-text:_ 'every spell, as ancient as they come you will ever need to link mind, body and soul.'_

A couple of hours later, still sleeping, face down in her book; Hermione was awoken by a most annoying voice.

"Oh Granger, trust." Came the low drawling and sarcastic voice. 

"Huh?" Hermione was still groggy from sleep, so she could not quite tell where exactly his voice was coming from, it was very close by though, that's for sure.

"Trust that you know it all mudblood Gryffindor would be in the library at this time of the night, studying. I knew you had no life, but this," he paused and snickered, "is too much."

Hermione seethed. She could not believe she was stuck with such a foul punishment. Even she didn't deserve this. "Why don't you shut your trap you little snotty ferret?" Hermione asked, feigning sweetness.  

"Little?" Malfoy asked mockingly. "I'm a lot bigger than you Granger, so you better watch out, or the big boy might get you!"

He let out a snort of laughter, which left a red-hot burning anger in Hermione's face.

She simply could not stand him.

Draco had been laying in his bed for over an hour, the scene in Dumbledore's office replaying in his mind over and over. He hadn't thought much about what he was going to do about it. 

Granger being able to delve into his mind was kind of intoxicating him. He didn't want her to find out all his secrets. He had a lot he needed to hide. Not to mention the plans his father had for him after this year.

He was screwed.

Yet, he knew it could also be something to take his mind off more pressing matters if he could keep control of the whole situation. He could play around with Granger. Fuck with her head … maybe eventually, even her.

God only knew how often he had fantasized about her. Not that he would let anyone in the entire world know. But, the truth had to be told, Granger was a fine piece of arse, he wouldn't mind getting into her pants a couple of times.

Especially if it could fuck her up.

But she was a smart witch. Even if he didn't like to admit it, so she would see right through something like that.

But it didn't mean he couldn't play with her. He was going to turn this into his advantage and make the most of it. He was going to take it like a challenge, and fuck all the rest.

He didn't seem to notice the time go by, too submerged in his own thoughts, and how much he really didn't want this situation with Granger, but at the same time, playing out little scenarios about how he could use this to his advantage, and what he could make Granger do.

That may have been when it happened.

His eyes closed, he had somehow been transported someplace else, yet, still in his own bedroom, lying on his four-poster. It was like a vision, but he could also hear her. Granger. 

She was in a room: her private prefects room. Potter was also in the room. They seemed to be having some sort of intimate conversation, and they didn't seem to notice that he was there.

He cleared his throat.

Nothing.

He tried again.

But the scene just kept playing, like he was in someone's memory, in a pensive or something.

He looked again at the pair. Potter now had his hand on Granger cheek; embracing her. He was leaning in, about to kiss her.

Draco couldn't handle this. He would not bear witness to such disgraceful, disgusting behavior, especially from two members of the wonder trio.

The wheels in his brain were turning, fuming as to how he could be in such a situation when – 

The scene changed, again.  

This time, he wasn't in the picture, seeing through his own eyes at someone else's memories, or dreams, which he had realized was where he was before: in Granger's dream.

But now he was in the library, but he wasn't him. He was inside Granger's head. The potion must have taken effect.

She was poured over a book, a potion book, _'She must have been looking for a counter curse or something'_, he mused.

He decided to wake her up. Concentrating, he used all his might and effort to try and communicate with the sleeping girl.

"Oh Granger, trust." He heard his own voice. And Hermione started, awaking from her dream, which, Draco decided, he would not allow her to forget.

TBC

**A/N:** OK guys, next chapter will involve Draco taunting her, and perhaps putting some of his 'scenarios' into play. There will be A LOT more sexual tension, and a lot more seducing, on Draco's part.

So, until then, thank you all, and please review.


End file.
